


春 潮

by Teaaaaa



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:49:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22241338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teaaaaa/pseuds/Teaaaaa
Relationships: 我兴
Kudos: 18





	春 潮

“老师。”

他猝不及防地被学生大力按到墙上。闷痛，压迫。年轻的身体透来滚烫的温度，屋内暖调而昏黄的光线让他有一瞬间恍惚，怔愣了片刻。

身上的人像只大狗般不断蹭嗅着，脑袋埋在他颈间舔弄，一拱一拱。刚结束庆功宴，不可避免的酒精香气在两人之间氤氲弥漫，熏得他双颊通红，脑袋晕晕乎乎，对方身上滚热的酒气扑面而来，打在他敏感的脖颈，令他一向自持的防线溃不成军。

他双手抵在学生的胸膛上，无力而微弱地推拒着，酒精让他失去了一贯冷静强大的外壳。他感到燥热，偏偏酒精又让人湿泞，整个人像坠入一池泡满棉花的浴缸，潮热闷湿，在学生的嗅闻舔舐下软得一塌糊涂。

“老师，老师。”

见他一时没反应，学生叫他，动作更加放肆地抬手捧着他的脸蛋蹭亲。青涩而冲烈的荷尔蒙不懂收敛，姿态凶猛朝他扑来，直逼得他喘不过气，从嗓子眼挤出细小的哼吟。

身体接触久了，两个人身上都渐渐出了层薄汗。学生手腕处喷了香水，本不明显，在这层水汽的衬托中却突然迸发，柠檬和柑橘调出来的湿漉漉的少年气，合着对方青涩而莽撞的荷尔蒙扑向他。

许多年没有过这样的体验，酥麻的快感逐渐从脖颈爬向全身，让他有一瞬间意识模糊。那双骨节分明还带着少年气的手从下摆摸进衣服，握着那截细腰轻轻摩挲，下身缓慢地一下一下模仿顶弄的动作，一边含住他的耳尖，哑着嗓子问他：

“老师，可以吗？”

他被少年人情热猛烈的攻势撩拨得一塌糊涂，在意乱情迷中思绪恍惚。学生身上的香水味和房间里的熏香混在一起，在柜底灯橘黄的光线里氤氲，嗅到淡淡的烟草香气。

他第一次见到男人，是在刚去韩国做练习生的期间，在对方的作曲室里。男人是他所认识的第一个编曲家，一个颇有成熟男人魅力的人。第一眼看到对方，他就歆羡于对方身上稳持而具有攻击性的荷尔蒙，男人有着时年稚嫩青涩的他没有的气场。

男人是他所见第一个喷香水的男性。透明的几滴洒在腕弯处，肉豆蔻，鸢尾根与香根草的气息便会混杂，透着辛辣的暧昧中隐隐有让人安心的烟草香，叫他不由自主地心生依赖。他曾经问过男人香水的名字，只是对方揉摸着他柔软白净的小脸，不肯告诉，只说你还小，用这瓶太早了。

他当时虽撇了撇嘴没再问，只是心里对男人味的憧憬依然。

他歆羡于男人成熟稳镇的荷尔蒙，便学习对方在编曲时松松挽起袖子，好让隐约的肌肉线条和青筋显露出来。男人着看他那一截白藕似的小臂，不夸也不贬，只是笑，轻轻地抓揉他软趴趴的卷发。他有灵气，长得又漂亮，出来的太早导致性格纯钝干净的像一张白纸，总是轻易的就依赖住别人，懵懵懂懂的什么也不知道。他从未意识到男人看向他的眼神日渐深邃，也根本分不清对方那些个亲密举动的界限在哪里。

每每男人作曲到了兴头，喜欢抱起他跨坐在自己腿上。面对面可以闻得到对方身上辛辣的烟草香，男人像喜欢小动物一样蹭嗅着他，来不及刮的胡茬蹭扎到他柔嫩的脸颊。那天的作曲课，他在男人烦躁的瓶颈处小小声哼了一句旋律，有如醍醐灌顶。对方像中了一千万大奖一样紧紧将他搂在怀里，摩挲着他的脸，猝不及防地凑近，湿热的唇舌贴上他还微张的双唇。来不及反应的他被亲得脸颊通红，第一次遭受如此的攻势，只感觉到被窒息和温暖潮湿包裹，泪水涟涟却舍不得这抹温热，最后在男人的亲吻抚弄下哭得一张脸湿漉漉，被一下一下啄亲干净。

他在湿热温暖中似乎隐约查觉到不对劲，亲吻对于他们来说太亲密了，可是他分不清这是否是来自热情的外国人的另一种招呼。他分明听到自己和男人的心跳声如擂鼓，纠缠环绕着愈演愈烈，可是他甚至不明白这算不算爱情。有好长一段时间，那个偭规越矩的吻让他失眠半宿，男人身上的烟草气息萦绕着那一整段时光，让他想起便不免脸红心跳。

终于，在某一个晚上，在某个夏夜潮热而寂静的夜里，他做了迟迟而来的人生第一场春梦。旖旎一梦了无痕，他甚至不记得他们做了些什么，却清晰地记住了男人缠绵亲吻他的表情，和那股黏腻湿热压得他趋于溺亡的快感。

没有人告诉他春梦对象不一定是喜欢的人，也根本没有人告诉过他那是喜欢的人。他不知道这意味着什么，他只单纯地屈于快感，追逐那一瞬溺亡的剧烈爽意。他开始在一个人的时候有一些幻想，不管是男人轻柔缓慢的抚揉，还是缠绵湿腻的亲吻，都是他想象的素材，都是他沉于欲海的浪潮。

他曾经嗅闻着男人的衬衫度过一次又一次漫长而黏热的情动。每当这个时候，他常常只留下一盏柜底灯，白嫩的臀瓣在厚重被褥间一小下一小下地耸动，细细颤抖的臀尖冒着一层薄汗，口里小猫一样厮磨男人衬衫袖口，大腿内侧白皙幼嫩，被硬布磨得嫣红一片。

他无师自通地学着让自己快乐，他从未觉得这样不对，也根本没有把它当作一个暗示，一次性行为。他只是隐约觉得不好意思，下意识里把它当作一个秘密，从未让别人知道。

只是有一次，他正独自沉沦情迷，男人却突然推门走了进来。

他承认，那天自己是大意了，不仅没盖被，而且竟然失手忘记锁门。但他印象里的男人从不是不敲门的人，见到他的那一刻，男人的眼睛竟然发红，猛烈而凌厉的气场将他定在原地，是他即使多年成熟后也不愿回想的灰黑噩梦。

第一次来的猝不及防。男人将毫无准备的他猛力按在床上，嗅吸白嫩脖颈上的细汗，舔吻他还未褪去情欲和潮红的脸。刺激，疼痛，模糊而旖旎。他在一次次几乎无法承受的撞击下无助地呜咽呼痛，又被男人以他平日最眷恋的气息堵住。晃动的天花板逐渐变成光怪陆离的色块，他隐约感觉到疼痛之间夹杂的巨大快感，只是那些春潮青涩的情动夜晚像一个甜梦，在男人动作猛烈的顶弄中破碎，发出清脆的碎裂声响。

他在碎裂的巨响中缓缓坠落。

自那一晚，他开始对情欲产生了抵触。他删光了男人的联系方式，搬离了那间有柜底灯的房间。甚至在日后的多个春潮难挨的夜晚，他也只咬唇裹紧被子，从未纵容自己释放出来。

他有时会隐约觉得这是一种惩罚，对于他不谙世事的年少无知，对于他不切实际的虚幻梦境。即便多年过去，他仍不知那段青涩的旖旎迷情是否叫做喜欢，即便他从不觉得那样是错的，青涩情动不是，旖旎迷梦更不是。

学生见他久久没有反应，脸上更不见一丝情绪，以为自己做错了什么，惹老师生气了。

“老师，我是不是让您觉得恶心了？”

他小心翼翼地啄吻他的嘴角，胯下还在磨蹭着老师紧实细窄的大腿，眼睛却垂下去，扮出一副受伤的表情，看起来像是很无辜，很可怜。

偏偏对方居然当真了。

他仰视着与当年男人一样姿势压住他的学生，明明是抬起头处于低位的姿势，眼中却流露出恍惚，目光怜悯。他的迷梦破碎在多年前那个夜晚，男人揪着他的头发边顶撞边说着荤话，“装清纯”，“勾男人”，夹杂着他听不懂的韩文。他年少青涩的美好幻想在疼痛中碎裂，灵魂沉沉下坠。

而他舍不得他的学生再体验一次这种感觉。

他在昏暗的灯光和对方加重的呼气声中轻轻凑近，鼻息交融的瞬间，他忽然觉得无所谓。既然已经体验过一次了，再多一次倒也无妨，他想。

他倾身向前，学生在低着头的黑暗中嗅到一阵更浓烈的甜香，然后身下人轻柔的呼吸凑近，一个温热滑软的东西舔上嘴角。是舌尖。

学生的脑子顿时嗡的一下，控制不住低骂了一句脏话。那些装给对方看的伤春悲秋几乎是立刻被他抛之脑后，他直接而粗暴地挺撞进去，掐住身下人颤抖的腰胯，大力地顶弄，像当年的男人一样抓着他的头发。

他们环绕着，纠缠着，时间久了，学生身上的香水味在湿漉漉的暧昧中蒸腾发酵，透出淡淡的后调。他逐渐嗅到有浓烈的麝香气息溢出来，混杂着雪松和檀香的烟草香，竟无意与当年男人身上的重合。

学生在他身下变着花样地顶弄，温热的唇舌舔吸着他的喉结，胸膛，惹得他发出细细颤抖的呜咽。他的整个身子随着身上人动作被顶得一颠一颠，浑身发软地往下滑，泛着粉红的脚趾在空中蜷缩，说不出一句完整的话。

他的视线完全被泪水糊住了，那张往日矜贵的小脸，在激烈情事的刺激下湿得一塌糊涂。只是在下身愈加猛烈的顶弄中，在快乐到脚尖绷直的巨大爽意里，他自始至终都是那一副模样。他的眼中透着挡不住的慈爱悯然，不管是因快乐和疼痛而泪水四溢，还是身上人像男人一样说着荤话，念他“装清纯”，“骚货”。

“你只需要知道那些梦从未有错，而这些绝望的，沉坠的深渊，就来留给我。”

他在欲海与迷乱织成的浪潮中浮浮沉沉，挣扎着迷离的双眼向学生望。高潮来临的那一刻，他白细的脖颈扬起来，从喉尖呜咽出一句韩文的“老师”。

高潮与精神上的双重疲累下，他很快沉沉睡去了。入睡时，手里还紧紧攥着学生的衣袖。

学生怜爱地亲亲他的脸，抱他去浴室给他做清理。他闭着眼躺在自己臂弯里的时候，眉头轻蹙，白皙柔软得好像还是那片纯白的云朵。

——他始终都是干净的。


End file.
